Deadly
by starryeye23
Summary: They called her shadow cat, one of the world’s top assassins. She lived by one rule, no feelings. But what happens when a certain sliverhaired speed demon gets her feeling things she didn’t want too feel? Kietro.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi people! this is my first x-men fic and i'm hoping you guys will like it!)

things you should know:

--i'm not your regular updater..., i update really slowly...like once in a couple of months. but normally if i'm really interested in the one i'm writing, then the updates will come really quick. Also, if the number ofreviews are really low, then the updates will come even slower.( i'm a sucker for reviews... the more you give me, the more inspired i'll be, that means more updates!)

--this is probably a kitty/pietro fic...i might change the pairing later or even cancel it out.

--suggestions are always welcomed...like the pairings you would like...i prefer odd ones, not the usual lancitty or kurtty or even kitor(did i spell that right?)

--if i make any mistakes, i'll be really grateful if you could point it out and when i say point it out, i mean really pointing it out. for example if i make a mistake in lets say...line 15, can you pls tell me its line 15 ? i would be eternally grateful to you if you said so!

--constructive critisim will be accepted as well

now on with the story!( sorry if its a bit short...its a prolouge...i promise longer chapters in the future!)

* * *

Deadly 

Using the characters of x-men evolution

Written and edited by starryeye23

Summary

They called her shadow cat, one of the world's top assassins. She lived by one rule, no feelings. But what happens when a certain sliver-haired speed demon gets her feeling things she didn't want too feel?( speed demon part is tentative!)

Prologue

_She used to be just like any other kid. Naïve and innocent, she believed the world to be wonderful and pure, rid of all the impurities adults talked about. But they changed it all. All it took was for two people to kill her parents in the dead of the night to make her change her thinking. They gave her a choice, go with them or get killed by those who killed her parents or go to the orphanage. _

_She chose to go with them to be able to avenge her parent's death. She grew up in a fortress hidden by- would you believe it-magic. In there she trained, in there she transformed. It was in there that she killed the shy timid girl that used to be herself. From the ashes rose a new person who would one day be the talk of every town and the figure that haunted the nightmares of leading people around the globe. And when she took on her first assignment, she had already been given the title princess. She was only 14 then._

_Half a year later, her mutant powers surfaced, making even more formidable than she already was. No one could touch her…everything that she didn't want to go near to just passed throu _

gh her. She became a ghost. To be tangible became her second nature.

_Slowly, this cold hearted assassin that never failed a job became one of the most highly paid assassins in the underworld. No one knew her name, her age, or anything about her for that matter. But they didn't want to know. Their only concern was to get the job done, and she was the best candidate to finish the job._

_It didn't come as a surprise when she became on of the top five most wanted people on police records around the world. But no one knew how to catch her. No one knew how she looked like. No one knew how to even go near her. _

_They only knew that she was a cold blooded assassin, void of any emotions. People spread rumors that the last thing the victims would ever see was her eyes, cold as ice and bluer than the oceans. The only indication that she was ever there would be the sliver dagger painted onto the wall behind the victim. They only knew one word that people soon came to know of and feared terribly. _

_Shadow cat……_

_

* * *

_

did you like it ? did you? well if you did...reviews please! And get the corrections rolling in...hopefull there isn't any..)

blow kisses everywhere...


	2. The marking on the wall

_a/n: hey everyone! i'm updating again! wow, this has to be a personal record...fastest update yet! i want to thank all my reviewers, you guys really rock! thank you, thank you guys soooo much. You have no idead what your reviews mean to me._

_As for the parings, i think i'll do asKigono said.A big sorry to others who were expecting a different pairing, but i'm sticking to a kietro. i could add hints of other pairings in it as well._

_there is one thing i need to ask. do you guys want any other characters in besides kitty, pietro, magneto and OC's? if you do, please inform me. i'll tell you when i next update if it is possible to add them in...( my story seems to lack something so i thought it would be best if i added in more characters)._

_Just like before, please feel free to correct me if i make any mistakes!_

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

The marking on the wall

The maid caught sight of a figure clothe completely in black from head to toe before it melted into the wall. Before you start going "that's ridiculous", let me remind you, this is the era of the assassins. And there was one particularly famous one that walked through walls and everything else in her way.

The maid didn't do what people like us would have done. She didn't shake her head to clear her mind and think she was going crazy or that she was hallucinating. No, she shook her head sadly and dejectedly and went to inform the other maid to start packing. It was pointless to tell anyone, they couldn't be of any help. All everyone could do was to sit and wait for dawn to roll by. The master of the household would be dead before the sun rose, and they would be sent to work in other places.

They didn't have to wait for morning to come by to know that someone would die that night. They knew it. She was here, and she didn't simply stroll into another person's house. She came for a reason; she came to finish the job.

Shadow cat was here.

* * *

It was dead in the night, and no lights flickered in the nearby houses. The only light that shone in the otherwise inky dark street was the business man's room in his abnormally large mansion. 

Two guards walked passed each other at the top of the high wall surrounding the mansion and shook their heads. She wasn't there yet.

"Looks like she isn't coming to night man." One of them told the other with a grim nod of his head.

The other however shook his head moodily and said darkly, "She'll turn up. She never fails to come. If she says she's coming tonight, then tonight is when she'll come."

"I still don't get it, if she's coming tonight, why would she want to inform the master? Makes the job more of a hassle if he knows." The first guard asked.

"Don't you get it, she likes a challenge. Always had, that's why she always sends these notes informing the victims of the date of her _visits_. Makes them tighten the security. More of a challenge to her then." The second one whispered.

A petite figure sat in the branches of a nearby tree listening to the conversation with interest. A large spotlight flashed briefly through the leaves and branches shielding her from the ever watchful guards, illuminating the figure for a second before she ducked into the shadows. One of the guards looked up for a minute, trying to look the person he saw crouched in the branches.

The figure brushed her soft brown curls away from her face and lifted a silken sash to cover her face. The night was certainly cold. The figure shivered and wrapped her coat around her slender frame tightly, trying to keep warm.

The chilly night wind blew hard and the hood of her coat fell back wards, to reveal a pale face with creamy white skin. Blue eyes which were filled with what could be described as amusement slowly turned cold and icy, filled instead with cold fury and malice. Long brown hair which usually fell in soft silky curls around her shoulder was tied up in a high and tight pony tail. The figure reached backwards to pull up the hood of her overcoat again, successfully covering her face and body from any peering eyes.

The transformation was complete, gone was the girl who listened with interest to the guards conversation, in her place was shadow cat. The cold blooded assassin who had no interest whatsoever in the random rambling of the guards.

She sprung down lightly from her perch, her leathered soles not even making a single sound on the concrete. A gloved hand reached into her belt to unhook the coil of rope. With deft and quick fingers, the coil of rope sailed over the walls and hooked itself onto a pillar. A sharp tug on the end of the rope proved it safe to climb.

If anyone had looked out of their window that night, they would have seen a dark silhouette scaling the walls of the business man's house. They would then, as any normal person would do, shake their heads and whisper a soft prayer before shutting the windows tight and then hiding in bed to wait for the news of the business man's murder. They would never ever report the suspicious sightings to the authorities. It was too risky. Shadow cat would find out who had made that report, and the unlucky person would find themselves dead by the next morning. She never took risks; anyone who went against her would die. It was a universal rule to the people of the town.

Shadow cat slipped over the high walls with apparent ease and slinked away into the dark of the passages. Unnoticed by the guards as usual. They had certainly trained her well. She turned into brightly lilted corridors (walking through all obscuring walls) which lead right into the heart of the mansion- the master bedroom where her current target was waiting anxiously for her arrival.

Treading softly, she navigated her way through the hallways, pausing occasionally to listen for the sound of foot steps. But she never did hear any, no one knew she came already. Her cloak billowed behind her as she strolled down the corridors, giving her a mysterious and deadly appearance.

It was time to make her grand entrance. With both hands outstretched, she turned intangible and started to short circuit the lamps around her. A loud frightened gasp from behind the door in front of her told her all she needed to know. The last and final light flickered and died before the entire corridor was plunged into darkness. He knew she had come for him, and the thought of it scared him pretty badly.

She permitted herself a small smile and she deliberately paused outside the door, resting her hand on the door knob to make it creek softly. Another frightened gasp from inside the room echoed in the corridor. Her smile disappeared, and the turned the door knob as slowly as she could, making it creek loudly.

Light from inside the room flooded into the corridor as the door opened. She stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind her. All was quiet in the mansion when she came out from the room, resolutely wiping her dagger on a bit of cloth. The cloth came away stained with the red of blood. She stood on the spot for another second before slowly melting through the floor.

Another job had been completed. She would now collect the rest of her pay. Behind her, the door stood ajar. In the room, the business man lay on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood. He was dead. On the wall behind him, a sliver dagger gleamed wickedly. The symbol of the shadow cat was painted on the wall. She had completed yet another job. Another assassination case had been added onto her already very full police record.

Such was another night in the life an assassin.

* * *

well, how was it? good? bad? i want opinions people! hee hee, i meant reviews please. smiles 


	3. Unfeeling

Unfeeling 

Maybe you have met me, maybe you have not. If you met me, it only tells me two things. Either you have offended someone who now wants you dead, or you hate someone so much to the extent that you would hire an assassin to kill that person.

An assassin like me. People come to Mist, on the daily basis, all of them with one common goal in mind. Getting someone else assassinated. And Mist happens to be the perfect place for them to hire a professional to do the job.

I probably should explain. My name is Kitty Pryde, short for Katherine Pryde. Also known as Shadow cat in the underworld and in Mist. Maybe you would have guessed it, but I'll just say it anyway. I'm an assassin, a professional one at that, trained to be one of the top in my field at Mist.

When I was 6, a group of assassins broke into my house. Hired to assassinate my parents and to take me away with them, they certainly tried their very best to accomplish their mission. One of them held me down while the others fought with my parents, finally killing them. All that time, I sat frozen in the arms of the one who held me down.

My parents were assassins too, retired ones. I didn't know about that till their last moments. _They _told me, whispering menacingly into my ear as I watched them struggle to draw breath. It wasn't until a few years had passed that I realized. Once you became an assassin, there was no turning back. You either assassinated or be assassinated. My parents just made the wrong choice to be assassinated.

I was only six; I should be having the happy childhood many other children were enjoying. But no, I had to watch my parents die as my happy childhood memory. Then the Mist people came, I didn't know that then. The naïve child I was, I thought they were here to help. They gave me a choice: go to the orphanage and risk being captured my parent's killers or go with them to Mist. I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill those who took my parent's away from me, so I chose to go with them.

Mist was the first class assassination school. It was in everyway exactly like any other boarding school, except for the fact that it taught people to assassinate, spy and fight. I started 'school' immediately the next day. Although I was the youngest there, I learnt with a passion, a passion to kill, a passion that gave me the potential to be the very best. There was one very unique teacher, she taught magic to a selected few who had the potential to harness that power. I was one of them. Those extra lessons made me special from the other students, it made me more powerful than them, it made others fear me.

After one year there, I became the model student, cold-hearted, unfeeling and powerful. No one rivaled my position in school except one girl. No one knew her name, just like no one knew mine. We only knew her as Rouge. The reason why she rivaled me was not in terms of her abilities to assassinate, but her mutation.

Yes, little miss gothic Rouge was a mutant. Her powers were the reason why she rivaled me. She could kill with just a touch. All she had to do was to touch the victims skin and hold on till she drained their life force from them. There would be no way the forensic team could detect the reason behind the death.

Oh yeah, you must be thinking that her mutation was great, but let me tell you, you are so wrong. Remembered that I said that she rivaled my position, not claimed my position? Well, her powers had a draw back. Unless she managed to control her mutation, she couldn't touch anyone else without knocking them out into a permanent coma or killing them.

Wonderful isn't it. She couldn't touch anyone, so she couldn't learn how to fight from anyone also unless she wore clothes that covered every bit of exposed skin. In other words, it was impossible. So poor Rouge only learned the theory of everything, but never tried the real thing.

No feelings, that were the first rule I learnt, and will always remember. Feelings were seen as a weakness, and an assassin could not afford to be weak. At mist, those who could feel were deemed weak by the others. But sometimes, these feelings made them better. Sometimes, feelings like love allowed them to work better than ever with a partner. I never once thought of even considering love before. I was already void of emotions by then, so I could not feel what love felt like. And it was because I couldn't remember that lead me never to fell any emotion ever again.

When I was 13, I mutation surfaced. It was then that I learnt that my parent's murderers had already known that I would be a mutant and what my powers would be. It was because of my mutation that they wanted me. For with my mutations, I was unstoppable, noting could ever get in my way.

I got my first job at a tender age of 14. The victim never stood a chance. He was dead before he hit the floor. The mistresses quickly realized my potential and I was pushed even harder. Training more intense than ever, I became the very best. Now, whenever people come to Mist, the first thing they always ask is "Is Shadow cat available?"

Even if I was, not many could afford to pay me to do the job. My fees were sky high, but people didn't care, they just paid me. Sometimes, they couldn't afford the payment, but they paid it any way. They only wanted the best; they only wanted to be sure that the mission would not fail. So they came to look for me, the assassin who had yet to fail a job.

Shadow cat, pride of Mist.

The wind blew gently, kicking up swirling particles of sand. A soft light slowly filled the sleepy town as the first rays of sunlight reached the ground. The streets were empty save for a few punks loitering on the dingy street corners. A couple of cars drove past and the drivers shook their heads at the runaway teens.

From her position on the roof of a shop, Kitty could see almost all that was happening in the town. She crouched low on the tiled roof and waited. She could not leave this town till she was certain her tell tale sign in a certain dead business man's house was found. Besides, she had to collect her pay from a certain currently very happy client.

The sunlight streamed through the cracks of her eyes as she squinted at the increasing numbers of pedestrians on the pavement. She briefly considered casting a spell to shade her eyes, but quickly decided against it. It was a waste of her energy and power. Kitty glanced at her watch. She was getting slightly irritated. What was taking them so long?

_Tap. Tap. Thud._ Kitty's sharp ears picked up the sound of someone or something trying to move as silently as possible (but obviously failing), across the roofs of the buildings nearby. Her blue eyes narrowed and her senses heightened as she prepared herself for whatever that was coming. But, she never moved an inch. To the person that was currently leaping across rooftops, it would seem that she was oblivious to his arrival.

He paused for a second before reaching into a small pouch that was tied around his waist to draw out a small envelope. Hurriedly, he tied a stone to the envelope and threw it into the air. He didn't bother to worry if it hit the ground. She would catch it, any assassin should be able to, much lest the best. True to her word, her hand flew up casually to catch the envelope as though the stone that was tied to it was weightless.

He turned around and was about to go when an icy voice stopped him. The girl had spoken, and her voice was definitely living up to the rumors. It was just as cold and just as unfeeling as everyone had suspected.

"Tell your master that Shadow cat sends her regards and give him this message._ Watch your back, you'll never know who is around the next corner…_" He flinched at the warning and gave a curt nod. The sound of feet tapping and thudding followed in his wake as he disappeared into the dawn.

Kitty gave a slight smile and turned back to her waiting. She gave that warning to everyone she had worked for. It was always good to scare them once in a while. The sound of sirens jerked her out of her reverie. Her smile widened for a fraction as she allowed herself some time to gloat. Finally, she stood up, and with a swish of her cloak, she vanished.

Outside an old rundown theater, she reappeared. Her normally pale face was paler than normal. The trip had taken a lot out of her. But then again, she had no choice. The distance was simply too long. A transporting spell had to be used. Kitty leaned against a fallen pillar and drew a deep breath before turning to face her home for the past 10 years.

A mist shrouded a small man made island. A broken and rotting wooden bridge was the only way to pass over to it. The water surrounding the island was a dark grey, with bits of trash floating around. One look at it, no one could ever suspect that I was the most notorius assassin school in the world. Only the best were allowed to leave the doors of Mist, and that meant everyone who survived the 4 year training.

Kitty reached closed her eyes and simply walked over the rickety old bridge, even though it seemed to break apart under her feet. The truth was, that Mist was being covered by magic, therefore creating a magical illusion of a misted and rundown place. Kitty was among one of those who came to strengthen the magic illusion every year.

As the mist parted before her, she stepped onto what looked like quicksand. looking up, she spotted a spider's web hanging dangerously above her head. A large black spider crawled towards her and opened its mouth. Cocking her head slightly, she took in the spiders appearance before sticking her finger into its mouth. There was a metallic buzz and the spider moved back, signifying that she was now able to go in. A set of iron gates swung open as Kitty stepped in.

The sight that greeted her was so unlike the one outside, one would think that she was in a different place. Lush green patches sprawled across the ground, fountains sprayed water into the air, and a large mansion designed to look Victorian loomed before her. Such was the beauty of Mist despite it being a assassin's school.

People of different races and age walked about the grounds, talking to each other in hushed tones. Once they spotted her, the whispers died down. One by one, they bowed low to her as she walked past them.

The princess of Mist was home.


	4. Scarlet and Sliver

A/N: hey everyone! I know….not a very fast update, but…hey, its better than nothing right?

Response to reviewers:

**Kigono: **

I know….sorry about the repetition. I just wanted to give kitty a proper introduction. The first chapter's description was too vague. I wasn't satisfied with it. Hee hee. Anyway, thanks for telling me I was repeating stuff. I hope you'll continue to tell me if I start to drag…..i get carried away sometimes.

**chocolatemercury**

thanks for the tip! I know I tend to repeat sentences…… its an old habit! Remind me again if I keep on repeating!

**Kitty Pryde2: **

No, I can't answer if Pietro will be Prince! Sorry. Just to let you know, the Princess of Mist is just a title. She's not royal or anything…the title is given to whoever is the best. The king and queen are the ones who give out titles. Its like any other royal family…you know, the usual how-many-in-line-to-the-throne stuff. The very best will become king/queen. To be prince, Pietro will have to be on par with Kitty.

And, Pietro wouldn't be a future target as he as you will read later on, is an assassin as well.

**Everyone else: **

I've been trying a hard as I can to update as quickly as possible…this fic is getting the most attention as compared to my other two fics. I guess it is because of your great review! The others aren't as enthusiastic as you guys! Your review really blew me away. Glad you like the story. It looks like a lot of people are waiting for Pietro's entrance, well, you got your wish, this is Pietro's chapter…watch out people…here he comes! Lol ( though the main focus here might seem like Wanda)

**Notes everyone should know:**

-Pietro and Wanda do not hate each other here

-Remy might appear later in the story (along with rouge…duh)

-Rouge, Remy and the twins are all assassins like Kitty

-They do not know each others names….well except the twins, they are siblings

Once again…corrections and have fun.

By the way, I'm really sorry if I left any questions unanswered. There are so many! lol

* * *

Scarlet and Sliver

The soft morning rays shone through the shutters on the window and landed on the bed covers of a certain speed demon's bed. The pillows were tossed messily around the king-sized bed and the sheets were tangled and hopelessly crumpled around a bulge in the center of the bed.

A soft woosh sounded as the doors slid open to allow a girl to walk in. Black hair stripped with red, a red tank top completed with black exercise slacks and a pale face with absolutely no make up save for those blood red lips. Glaring distastefully around the messy room, she clicked her tongue and carefully navigated her way to the bed.

Catching sight of the lump in the center of the bed, she smiled softly as her hands started to glow blue. Lifting one glowing hand up, she hexed the lump into the wall next to it. The head of a handsome sliver haired speed demon poked out of the lump of sheets on the floor with a loud yelp and glared at her.

"Wanda!" he whined, clearly upset about her waking up tactic.

"Morning to you too Pie." she muttered sarcastically. Wanda Maximoff grinned impishly at her grumpy twin before offering a helping hand. Sticking out his tongue, he took hold of her hand and hoisted himself off the floor. Scowling at the mess she had made when she hexed him off the bed, he took off at superspeed to clear the room.

What Wanda saw, of course, was entirely different. To her, a small little whirlwind was stirring up the mess in the room, flying bits and pieces of junk to their respective places. The next thing she knew, Pietro was standing next to her again. She could never really understand his power. Sure, he was fast, way too fast in fact. Everything to him was in super speed. He ate in super speed, he thought in super speed, he learnt things in super speed, and lastly, he dated in super speed. Seriously, she never knew how the boy could skim through girls as fast as he did.

But then again, she couldn't blame the girls……not that she would readily admit it, but Pietro really was quite handsome one. Most people thought that since they were after all twins, they should look a like, but oh boy, were they ever wrong. Pietro was the 'white one' while Wanda on the other hand was the 'dark' one.

Like white and black, they were as different as sunshine and rain. Pietro was always the cheerful one, while Wanda was the pessimist. Pietro had silver hair and a charming smile for everyone, while Wanda had dark black hair and a scowl for those who got in her way.

Of course, no one knew their personalities…or anything else for that matter. To the other students at Mist, they were simply Quicksliver and Scarlet Witch or rather sliver and scarlet. The infamous mutant twins that were never fully transformed into the cold hearted killing machines like the others.

They had been separated when they were only 5 by their father who thought Wanda too dangerous to be kept in the house. He was a scientist who experimented on his children, causing their mutant abilities to surface when they were 4. Wanda's power slowly grew out of hand, and there were times when she even shattered light bulbs everywhere she went.

Magneto slowly begun to fear her for her powers were surpassing his by leaps and bounds, so he decided to lock her up in an asylum. Fear of their father drove Pietro to agree with him to lock his twin up. But as the days flew past, he realized his mistake, for he could not live with his sister's pain that he felt constantly at the back of his mind due to their twin connection.

One final day, he snapped. Packing up both his and Wanda's personal belongings, he broke out of the house and rescued her. By that time, Mist agents had already noticed their potential and offered them a place in Mist. More than ready to get out of their dreary situation, the twins took up the offer and had been training at Mist since then.

They were both exceptional due to their mutations, but they never could reach the top. Try as they might, they could never break themselves free of emotions, making them vulnerable to other people's attacks. To be an assassin, they had to be free of emotion, and they were most certainly not free of that. They loved each other, and practically the whole of Mist knew that. The instructors had warned them, their love for each other would one day bring about their downfall, but they didn't care, for their love for each other was all they had left.

The little whirlwind in the room can to a stand still and Pietro reappeared next to Wanda fully dressed in his exercise suit. His silver hair was combed back stylishly in his usual hair style, and the smell of soap lingered in his wake. Wanda looked up at her fully awake brother and grinned roguishly.

"Record timing as usual, Pie. Though I must say, its definitely not your personal best." She teased. Pietro huffed and crossed his arm, pouting exaggeratedly. _So, you want speed eh Wanda……well, you ask for speed, you got it._ A mischievous glint appeared in Pietro's eyes, and with one swift motion, she smoothly swept his sister up in his arms and sped off.

Wanda gave a shriek and clung on tightly to his shirt for dear life as he sped down the corridors. 15 seconds later, they were at the training grounds. Letting out the breath she had not realized she had been holding, Wanda stumbled out of Pietro's arms.

"Never, ever again, am I hitching a ride with you." She gasped out finally, swatting away his hands that were as usual heading towards her hair to knot it up hoping that she wouldn't notice them. Knowing full well that Wanda hated the time she had to spend unknotting the dead knots in her hair after each day, Pietro made full use of every chance he could get to irritate his sister by knotting her hair.

The sound of someone clearing his throat caught the bickering pair's attention. Standing as though frozen for a second, they slowly turned around with a sheepish smile.

"As much as I appreciate Mr. sliver's efforts to come here on time, maybe you two should consider actually paying attention tp what you are here for, namely, NOT ARGUE WITH EACH OTHER!" a beefy male trainer with a well toned six-pack stood growling before them, bits of his spittle flecking their faces. A crowd of other students ranging from the ages fifteen to nineteen stood quietly behind him, occasionally wincing as the volume of the instructors voice rose significantly.

"Scarlet, 20 round around the court. Sliver, there will be no running for you. I want you to stand perfectly still on one foot till Scarlet here finishes her run. NO COMPLAINTS! Understood?" he snarled.

Both the twins stood on the spot, their mouth agape and their hands slack. The instructor certainly knew how to teach them a lesson. Like all the other instructors, he knew all his student's weak points and used that knowledge to his advantage. Pietro hated staying still. Wanda on the other hand, hated running. Knowing full well that Wanda would take ages to run twenty rounds around the court, Pietro would have to stand still for a very long time. At the end of the session, both twins would be frustrated beyond imagination, and would not be coming to class arguing the next day, due to the fact that they most certainly did not want to repeat their punishment.

Unknown to everyone else, the instructor took great glee in punishing the two trouble makers that had made his life living hell since the day they stepped into Mist.

A sudden hush fell over the practicing students, and even the twins and the instructor looked up at the sudden quietness of the place. A young girl strolled into the arena with the grace of a ballerina dressed completely in black, with a silken cloth covering her nose and mouth. Pale blue eyes stared out of the face and soft locks of brown hair curled down her shoulders. A cloak of midnight black flowed behind her as she walked away.

Every student and instructor in the vicinity bowled low before her as she swept off. Suddenly, the hand that was holding a throwing dagger twitched and Wanda suddenly found herself staring in horror as the dagger flew towards the princess. To everyone's surprise, she flipped over in the last second, one hand reaching out to catch the dagger before it found its way into the back of one of the students behind her.

Righting herself, the princess turned the dagger over in her hands, while everyone else who had seen the little accident held their breath. Finally, she looked up, her eyes turned cold, and her voice was flat and emotionless.

"You need to work on your throw. Your hand wasn't steady enough." She stated simply as though she didn't just encounter a near death experience. With her hand gripping the dagger loosely, she walked away silently. The buzz that had died down started again and no one noticed the princess turn around and send Wanda's dagger flying straight into the bull's eye.

No one but Wanda. And to tell the truth, she was rather shocked. Never in her life had she seen a person act with such cool about a near death accident. When she saw Kitty turn around, she had fully expected to have that dagger thrown at her. But to her surprise, all Kitty did was indirectly return the dagger to her.

She moved forward quietly and wrenched the dagger out of the bull's eye. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pietro move forward. Placing a pale hand on her shoulder, he spoke in a concerned tone.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe we should train tonight instead. I have this feeling that everyone is watching me…" Wanda whispered back. Pietro nodded understandingly, and took hold of her arm. He started to pick her up when she stopped him with a glare. She apparently hadn't forgotten this morning's ride.

The sliver-haired teen shrugged and strolled off with her. He wondered what was wrong with his usually loud and energetic sister. Maybe it was the Princess. She had the kind of effect on others that caused them to shut up immediately.

After sending his sister back to her room with the promise to train with her that night, Pietro headed to a private training area of his. He had stumbled upon it a couple of years back, and for all he knew, no one else knew of it besides himself.

It wasn't a proper area with normal equipment; in fact, it was just an old abandoned courtyard. However, Pietro had found it to be one of the most secluded areas of Mist, perfect for his own personal training. He headed there quietly, not knowing that on the other side of Mist, a certain blue-eyed Princess was also heading towards the same place for the same reasons.

Perhaps it was fate that made them meet, for neither of them even suspected that one meeting would change both their lives for ever.

* * *

Well….how did I do? Pass, fail? Comments please!

Pietro and Kitty's first meeting will be next! I'm sorry if it's a bit draggy so far but please bear with me…I promise it'll get better as the story progresses!

Review! Please and thank you!

* * *


	5. Excerpt

A/N: Yay! I updated again! Glad you guys liked the last chapter! A note of warning before you start reading, this chapter is going to be a bit confusing. Try to keep up with the constant change from Pietro to Kitty.

Response to reviewers:

L'ange-Sans-Ailes: I know it's a bit draggy…sorry. I'm glad you understand it essential! I'll try not to drag in this chapter!)

The Dark Feline: Thanks! But I have to tell you, I'm really sorry, but I don't read x-men movie( your fics r mainly under that right….?) fanfiction. I didn't get to watch it, so I don't really get what people are talking about.

chocolatemercury: Yay! Hardly any mistakes this round! Thanks for telling me!( I can never spot my own mistakes). Glad you like the new chapter!

Kigono and kitty fan: oopsy…looks like I didn't explain it properly huh. Well, um I'll try again. Hopefully you'll get it this time. Right…princess is a title to sort of inherit Mist. The person who owns it isn't married, (they never are) so she has to select a suitable person to take over when she's gone. So she gives out this title of Princess to whoever is the best candidate in her opinion to take over from her.

Princess is also a title in the underworld. It's a name that Kitty has that commands respect from the other assassins in Mist. soo….you get it? If you don't you can tell me again…I'll find a way to explain it to you again.

Everyone else who reviewed for me: Thank you soo soo soo soo much for your reviews! Like I always say, glad you like the story so far. Your comments really boost my spirits! Thanks for all the help!

Note to all:

Hee hee, I'm starting to feel that this story needs a few extra characters than the ones we already have now, so can you guys out there give a couple of suggestions? Thanks in advance!

Its story time! Enjoy!

Please note that this is an excerpt of the next chapter. I am having my mid-year examination this month and the next month as well, so I will not be updating.

But since I did not want to leave you hanging in there, I decided to give you guys a little treat. )

Another point to note, I might change this some parts of the chapter so bear with me when you next read it. Sorry about the errors if there are any, I haven't got down to checking my work yet.

I'll try to update as soon as my exams are over!

Ciao –starryeye23

The Fates

Side one of the garden:

Soft footsteps sounded as a tall teenager with silver hair walked slowly past. Unusual for one of his power, but yet, he walked with an air of calmness that seemed to linger there forever as though he was in such peace that nothing could distract him.

Flowers bloomed all around him, and their scent floated all around the surrounding area. The vines had grown all over the tall ivory pillars giving the area an air of mystical mystery as though it was a scared place.

Pietro breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of rainwater mingled with flowers. The usual road he walked daily to his special training grounds was as usual over running with wild plants and flowers. But he never minded them. To him these flowers reminded him of himself. Free to grow in what ever way he wanted, with no one to bother about what he did.

Unknown to him, someone was coming in from another road, almost mirroring his actions. The newcomer was dressed in a simple black track pants and light blue tank top. Long brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail which swished slowly as she walked. A light blue veil masked her face and left only her blue eyes for the world to look upon.

Kitty never left her room without her veil; it was her mark of identity. Over the years in Mist, she had learnt to shun the rest of the world, and the veil was the perfect thing she could hide behind. Few had seen behind the external veil, and even fewer had seen behind the internal veil.

Her footsteps echoed softly on the stone floor, and she step-sided the wild creepers on the floor and walls. Like Pietro, these flowers reminded her of herself. Free and unconfined. Suddenly, she paused, her body tense. Her sensitive ears picked up another set of footsteps muffled by the wall separating the two assassins.

Springing away from the main path, she nimbly leapt up a nearby tree and slid under the cover of its leaves. Pietro walked into view, a wooden training staff in his hands. Scanning the area for intruders like he always did, he walked to the middle of the courtyard and begun his stretching exercise.

Fascinated by someone who would even dare to trespass on her territory, Kitty watched silently from the trees. She was defiantly living up to her name of Shadow cat. Blending in like a shadow and behaving as silent and as stealthy as a cat. She cocked her head to peer between leaves as he performed an unnaturally fast move.

Slowly, his patterned movements became a sort of dance with his staff. The leaves around his feet swirled in circles around him, following every movement of his staff as it breezed passed the floor. His arms and legs flew in synchronized harmony, spinning faster and faster around each other till they were nothing but blurs of white.

Trained blue eyes watched his every movement, taking in his stance and every kick. They came to two conclusions. One, this was not a set of movements taught by Mist. Second, this person was good, very good.

A sudden gust of wind blew into the trees, making them rustle and their leaves float to the ground. Pietro's staff whipped through the air, causing ripples of air fly through the still air around him. Up in the safety of her tree, Kitty felt the power of the strokes and knew at once, that Pietro was not one to be messed with.

Springing lightly down from her perch, she slid into the shadows of the trees. Making sure that Pietro was still absorbed in his deadly dance, she phrased through the ground.

Pietro was still spinning and lashing out at imaginary opponents when Kitty phrased up behind him. With a loud clanging of staffs, their eyes met. Blue met sliver as they locked eyes.

"Your highness." Pietro gave a low bow, irritation lacing his voice. Kitty inclined her head slightly as an indication that she had heard him.


	6. The Fates

A/N: Woo hoo! Yay to me! Good news first! I finally finished my exams! And the bad news: I totally screwed it up! But…I still updated! Sorry about the long wait! Love all those who reviewed!

* * *

Response to reviewers:

L'ange-Sans-Ailes:

chocolatemercury: oh yes…Pietro's personality changed quite a lot. I changed him a lot to suit my liking. He acts differently this round because of Wanda. I guess being with his twin will change his personality, maybe he's nicer around her…I dunno.( I know I'm the author and all but hey, I'm still writing…I'm not too sure about Pietro myself…so I just made up his personality to match the story line…I hope he's at least a little pietro-ish.!)

And as for the Kitty part, she had her staff with her all the while! I'll add that part into the story…totally forgot the little detail!

Kigono : Yay! Glad you understand! Thanks for the compliment! lol

kitty fan: oo…thanks! Good luck to you too! I hope you understood my last explaination!

RealityBreakGirl: thanks! I really need all the luck I can get!

Yogini Gal : oopsy…I guess I made it a little comfusing huh? Sorry bout that. Wanda lost grip on the dagger, she didn't mean to hit kitty. It was an accident.

Everyone else who reviewed for me: I love you guys! Wonderful reviews I'm getting! I'll work on the errors! Sorry about them. Keep up the reviewing guys! And once again, thank you so so so so so so so so much! (Blows kisses all over)

* * *

Thanks to: (if I left anyone out, I really really sorry….but you have my thanks too!)

stormroguefan2

L'ange-Sans-Ailes

chocolatemercury

Kigono

kitty fan:

RealityBreakGirl:

Nikki

Yogini Gal

NaijaStrawberrie

stormrogue2

Kitty Pryde2

Note to all:

Hee hee, I'm starting to feel that this story needs a few extra characters than the ones we already have now, so can you guys out there give a couple of suggestions? Thanks in advance!

Its story time! Enjoy!

* * *

The Fates

Side one of the garden:

Soft footsteps sounded as a tall teenager with silver hair walked slowly past. Unusual for one of his power, but yet, he walked with an air of calmness that seemed to linger there forever as though he was in such peace that nothing could distract him.

Flowers bloomed all around him, and their scent floated all around the surrounding area. The vines had grown all over the tall ivory pillars giving the area an air of mystical mystery as though it was a scared place.

Pietro breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of rainwater mingled with flowers. The usual road he walked daily to his special training grounds was as usual over running with wild plants and flowers. But he never minded them. To him these flowers reminded him of himself. Free to grow in what ever way he wanted, with no one to bother about what he did.

Unknown to him, someone was coming in from another road, carrying a simple brown staff, almost mirroring his actions. The newcomer was dressed in a simple black track pants and light blue tank top. Long brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail which swished slowly as she walked. A light blue veil masked her face and left only her blue eyes for the world to look upon.

Kitty never left her room without her veil; it was her mark of identity. Over the years in Mist, she had learnt to shun the rest of the world, and the veil was the perfect thing she could hide behind. Few had seen behind the external veil, and even fewer had seen behind the internal veil.

Her footsteps echoed softly on the stone floor, and she step-sided the wild creepers on the floor and walls.

Like Pietro, these flowers reminded her of herself. Free and unconfined. Suddenly, she paused, her body tense. Her sensitive ears picked up another set of footsteps muffled by the wall separating the two assassins.

Springing away from the main path, she nimbly leapt up a nearby tree and slid under the cover of its leaves.

Pietro walked into view, a wooden training staff in his hands. Scanning the area for intruders like he always did, he walked to the middle of the courtyard and begun his stretching exercise.

Fascinated by someone who would even dare to trespass on her territory, Kitty watched silently from the trees. She was defiantly living up to her name of Shadow cat. Blending in like a shadow and behaving as silent and as stealthy as a cat. She cocked her head to peer between leaves as he performed an unnaturally fast move.

Slowly, his patterned movements became a sort of dance with his staff. The leaves around his feet swirled in circles around him, following every movement of his staff as it breezed passed the floor. His arms and legs flew in synchronized harmony, spinning faster and faster around each other till they were nothing but blurs of white.

Trained blue eyes watched his every movement, taking in his stance and every kick. They came to two conclusions. One, this was not a set of movements taught by Mist. Second, this person was good… …very good.

A sudden gust of wind blew into the trees, making them rustle and their leaves float to the ground.

Pietro's staff whipped through the air, causing ripples of air fly through the still air around him. Up in the safety of her tree, Kitty felt the power of the strokes and knew at once, that Pietro was not one to be messed with.

Springing lightly down from her perch, she slid into the shadows of the trees. Making sure that Pietro was still absorbed in his deadly dance, she phrased through the ground.

Pietro was still spinning and lashing out at imaginary opponents when Kitty phrased up behind him. With a loud clanging of staffs, their eyes met. Blue met sliver as they locked eyes.

Then, silence. None of them made a sound, none of them moved so much as an inch. A wind whipped up fallen leaves on the ground, and in the silence, their rustling sounded eerily loud.

"Who the hell are you?" Pietro's whispered words cut through the silence like a knife. Silence was his answer.

"Who the hell are you?" he repeated the question. Louder this time. Kitty's locked gaze on his eyes never flattered. She never moved, never spoke, but just stared at him.

When she spoke, her voice was soft, blending into the sound of the winds. Pietro would have gladly stood there just listening to her voice alone, but his wish was not to be granted.

"Who I am does not matter……..quick sliver." her voice held a threat, but it never loss its quality.

He paused, caught off balance by her knowledge of his name. Uncertain, he took a step backwards. Wrong move.

One minute he was standing up, the next, he was lying flat on his back. Stunned, he stared up at the mysterious veiled girl. _Who was she?_

Kitty stretched out a hand to the fallen boy, her eyes betraying no emotion. As usual. She noticed how his eyes followed her every movement as if she would pounce on him. Well, she already did, but that wasn't the point.

He wasn't observing her for the sake of sizing her up to see if she was a threat. He was observing her simply because he was curious. Somehow, it seem so unreal to her that someone from Mist could have any emotion left.

Curiosity was something that could not be tolerated in Mist. like the saying goes, 'curiosity killed the cat'. Death was something very real to all of them, most of them encounting them on the weekly basis, her included.

But then again, it was still very intriguing how one person managed to survive Mist with all his emotions still intact.

Kitty's mind was spinning, her brain working out all the information she had about him.

His name was Quicksliver, his surname was Maximoff. His name was unknown to her. He was a mutant, another one of those gifted ones in Mist to be able to attend the class for spells. He had a twin sister, scarlet witch, also gifted.

All in all, he was a threat to her. So as usual, her body worked by itself after hearing the conclucion. She did the only possible thing to do in such a situation. She knocked him to the ground.

Over the years, Kitty had learnt that the opponent was not as dangerous when he was one the ground looking up at her in utter astonishment. She stifled- was that a_ giggle_ – at the look etched on Pietro's face.

Pietro took her hand and heaved himself off the hard stones. She seemed different from the rest of the girls he knew. Brown hair, blue eyes, a veil, track suit….wait a minute, a _veil?_

He paused for a moment to gawk at the mysterious girl. Barley a second later, the truth hit him at full force, successfully rendering his speechless.

_"Bloody hell! She's the princess! And I just yelled at her…I am so dead."_ He stared blankly at Kitty, muddled thoughts running wild in his head.

"Your……highness?" he finally croaked, still gaping at her like a goldfish out of the water.

Kitty smiled bitterly at his realization. _The only one who I had ever met who didn't treat me differently, finds out who I am._ But she didn't want him to do that, so she did the only thing that sounded reasonable to her at that point of time.

"No. I am not the princess." She turned and her back faced him. She couldn't let him know who she was…it was an experiment, a test on herself to see if she could handle emotion from someone else… yes, that was why she was doing this.

"But…the veil, your face…you look so much like her." Pietro finished his stammering sentence lamely, acutely aware of how stupid and ignorant he sounded. His response was met with yet another bitter smile.

"Yes, I am aware of that Quicksliver. But yet, the fact remains that I am not the Princess." She answered, he voice chilly. The wind around them howled even louder and their clothes and hair flew around them.

Kitty's hair came loose from her loose rubber band, and it flowed around her face and veil, creating an image of an earth goddess in the breeze.

Pietro blinked his eyes and shook his head slightly to clear the image. When he looked up again, she was back to the mysterious girl who had knocked him down and then helped him up again.

"What, too gorgeous for you to handle?" she mocked him as he shook his head. Her reply was met with an icy glare and an equally smart retort.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kitty took one look as his face and burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't laughed so heartily since she was a little girl. All the times over the years, her laughter had been faked or bitter, never so real like this. She didn't know what was happening, but the boy in front of her was different from the others.

Somehow or rather, he made her feel special, real, living. She had only spent a few minutes with him, yet, he gave her a feeling of complete safety. When she was with him, she just knew that he was not one of those stereotype assassins.

"You know something…..Pietro?" she turned around. Just as she had expected, Pietro stood still, completely stunned.

"How…how did you- I mean, who are you talking to?" Pietro stumbled over his words, boy, was he sure being "un-smooth" today.

"I read your file dufus. You want me to read out everything I know about you?" she taunted. Pietro frowned, and upon impulse, he snapped back.

"Try me." He snarled. _This is so great…he's acting exactly like I thought he would!_ Kitty thought happily. She had never had so much fun in a while!

"Well, to start with, your name is Pietro Maximoff, code name Quick sliver. You have a twin sister Wanda Maximoff, code name Scarlet witch. Your father is— " Pietro clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay okay, so you read my file….how did you do it?" he asked curiously.

Kitty smirked back mischievously. "I have my resources!" was her only mysterious response.

Pietro was about to open his mouth and ask another question when suddenly she put a hand to her ear and stopped all movements.

"Talk to me. Yes…..yes, I'll be there. Tonight, 9.00pm. Be there on time. I won't wait." Suddenly, before Pietro's very eyes, she changed. The girl he had been shamelessly flirting with was gone. In her place stood a cold hearted assassin discussing a business deal.

She turned around, and with a sad smile, she said "I really sorry, but I got to go. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…you'll go ahead. Its no problem. You know where to find me anyway." He smirked back at her. Kitty grinned half-heartedly, and swatted him gently on the arm.

"So um…bye." With a small wave, she turned and walked away. Pietro contented himself with staring at her back before turning back to the floor.

There on the leaf littered floor laid a staff. A plain wooden one with inticate carvings at the tip of one end. Bending over, Pietro picked the staff up, marveling at its light weight.

He looked closely at the staff, and on the inscriptions read in curvy Spanish letters:

**Propiedad de el Sombra Gato Princesa de Bruma**

Still staring at the staff, he gasped out loud. He knew who she was now.

* * *

A few miles away, a brunette changing in her room stopped short. Flinging herself onto the bed, she groaned out loud.

She left her staff behind. She was so, so, so dead now.

* * *

Whew, one of my longest chapters!

Sooo…how did I do! As you can see, I changed the ending! Review please!

p.s I didn't check the chapter….so fell free to point out any mistakes you see! Thanks in advance.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT PLS READ

* * *

Author's notes:

hey guys, i know, i know...i haven't updated in like ages, and i'm really really sorry!!! but i've been so busy !!

i will be updating soon...i hope :)

on a side note, i just need to tell everyone that i am rewriting the most recent few chapters..i have decided to change parts of my plot...so its going to take me a while to re- write everything. i hope you guys can bear with me for a while..so, if anyone of you wants to re-read the story that i have currently, can you please do so...i will be delating the old chapters pretty soon. have fun ! ciao.

love,

starryeye23

p.s As for an answer to one of my reviewers, i am so so sorry, i really can't fit in a kitty/logan father daughter realationship into the story, it won't fit into the plot. sorry !!

p.p.s It has come to my attention that i have no disclaimer...so here ut is..

i do not own kitty or pietro or any other characters from x-men evolution that are mentioned in my story.

* * *


End file.
